hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Willis
English half-blood witch. She was the eldest child of Sirius Black and Willow Evans When she was still a fetus, a curse was cast on her by Bellatrix Lestrange, which injected her with dark magic. Violet was raised as a muggle following the incarceration of her father and her mother's incarceration to St Mungos. She lived on the other side of the street from her cousin Harry Potter, who's parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Despite not knowing of their relation, Violet and Harry became best friends. Biography Early Life Violet was born on Hallowe'en night 1981 to Sirius and Willow Black (née Evans), two members of the original Order of the Phoenix, on the final day of the First Wizarding War. Willow gave birth to Violet, moments after news had reached them that Lily and James Potter has been murdered. Sirius had gone after Peter Pettigrew who had been the one to betray the Potters. Willow gave birth and left the child in care of Remus Lupin, while she went after her husband. Neither Willow nor Sirius returned. Sirius was put in Azkaban for the false accusations of betraying the Potters, while Willow devastated and mentally unstable was put into St Mungos. Violet's godfather, Remus Lupin, now had custody over the infant, but he knew very well he couldn't father her, so he sought out Dumbledore's help. As Dumbledore's original plan was for Harry to be put with Willow and Sirius, he now knew their only family was Petunia Dursley, their mothers' sister. While Harry was placed with his aunt, Violet was placed with the Willis family, a small family who lived over the street from the Dursley's. Margaret Willis was a squib who had muggleborn parents, and knew of the magic world, and what had happened on that night. She vowed to raise the child as her own. Her husband, a muggle named Jonathan was placed under a fidelius charm, and Violet became the twin sister of the couples daughter Veronica. From that day Violet became "Violet Willis." Life at Privet Drive (1982-1992) Violet grew up thinking she was ordinary, although she always felt out of place in her family. True to her word Margaret cared for Violet like her own. Violet became very close to the boy who lived across the street, Harry Potter. She was the only one who wasn't scared of Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, and thus she became his only friend. She had been beaten up by Dudley and his gang many times, but never decided she was scared of him. Discovery of being a witch When Harry has disappeared for an entire year, being sent to St Brutus' School, she felt very lonely, but was very happy when he returned. The first thing he did was tell her all about the wonderful things he had experienced and Violet started longing to be a witch. On August 5th, 1992, Minerva McGonagall showed up at the Willis'. Violet was given a letter addressed personally to her and was informed that she was a witch. Both McGonagall and Violet's parents were confused as to how Violet knew of the wizarding world and Violet swiftly reminded them Harry Potter lived across the street. McGonagall then said Violet should wish him a happy birthday from her. Violet's sister became very jealous and interrogated McGonagall if magic really was real. McGonagall then turned the lamp into a white kitten, who Violet kept and named "lumos" after a spell she found in her charms textbook. After McGongall left, Violet rushed to the Dursley home in search of Harry. But to her disappointment was Harry gone. Diagon Alley Later in August, Violet, her parents and her sister travelled to London in order to buy Violet's school supplies. While exploring at Quality Quidditch Supplies, she meets a perculiar silver-haired boy, who's father purchases seven racing brooms of the newest kind. She watches with intrigue and asks the boy questions, to which he snappily answers. Violet being uncommonly kind, congratulates the boy on making the Quidditch Team, even though she has no idea what it is. The boy leaves the shop with his father with the seven racing brooms, while Violet stays to check out the brooms, wondering what on Earth Quidditch was. Although the boy never showed interest in her, Violet believes strongly she got a new friend. First year of Hogwarts (1992-1993) As many others, Violet embarks on her journey at Kings Cross on the first of September. She still hasn't seen Harry which deeply upsets her, but she plans to find him on the train. She however, doesn't find him. Instead she finds a compartment with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, whom she knows from Harry's stories. Hermione knows of Violet because Harry told her about her, but Ginny is very impressed she knows Harry well.